Beautiful
by Anhalir
Summary: Are compliments really that difficult to except? Summary is vague, mostly because I have not completely decided as to where this story is going. Just another perspective to a fantastic couple. Shunxnanao
1. Chapter 1

**So with everyone else off working on the school thing, I decided to finally take a whack at writing a fanfic. I am started out with a chaptered story; no one ever said I was smart. Please be gentle, this is my first story, but feedback is a drug that forces one to keep typing. I don't own bleach, I never wish to because I am not creative enough to build such an elaborate universe. However I like high jacking its members and throwing them into things. The first chapter isn't much, I promise better in the future, I have a crazy physics exam tomorrow that I am seriously avoiding at the present, and I am also operating on very little sleep. Let me know what you think!**

Beautiful

He squinted, "If checked _yes,_ please see subsequent form 457A. Nanao-chan, what is form 457A?"

He looked across the room to the diminutive woman that was on the verge of snapping. She had finally gotten him to do a small portion of his paper work, but the consequences of said actions was the insistent questioning that came with it. She sighed heavily, allowing her rigid back to fall lightly to rest against the back of the chair, "It is a form for the accounting department. Its main purpose is to verify that division funds are being properly distributed." She entwined her fingers, resting them in her lap as she watched her taichō mull through what this meant.

He smiled jovially, "Ah well, everything is in order then!" He hunched back over his desk scribbling messily over a single piece of parchment. He tongue protruded minutely as he concentrated on the document in front of him.

Nanao cleared her throat gently, "Sir, restocking your sake collection is not considered a proper use of division funds."

In an instant, Kyōraku Taichō's brush ceased its movement. His deep earthen eyes were hidden under the brim of his obnoxious hat, but Nanao could feel them on her, watching her every move. "How did you…"

"As your second Sir, it is my duty to know what it is that you are thinking."

He smiled roguishly, "Oh? And what am I thinking now my lovely, lovely Nanao-chan?"

Not once looking at him, Nanao dipped her brush in ink and proceeded to continue with her paperwork. Dryly, she remarked, "It would be in your best interest Sir, to finish your paper work and not dwell on such childish and vulgar things. We have a combined taichō and fukutaichō meeting within the hour."

Shunsui pouted profusely, "So cold Nanao-chan." Seeing that she was incapable of being ruffled at this present moment, Shunsui acquiesced to his dutiful fukutaichō and completed the form before him.

Upon completion of all his paperwork, he proudly placed them on his Nanao-chan's desk, "I am all done! Are you not proud of me?" Wagging his eyebrows and smiling from ear to ear.

Nanao promptly began examining the sheets of paper, making sure that they were carefully filled out and that her taichō hadn't left out any significant details. She leaned back, allowing a small smile to crack her expressionless exterior, "Everything seems to be in order. Thank you, taichō."

It if were possible, Shunsui's smile grew even larger, "Anything for my Nanao-chan. You work too hard as it is."

She replaced the paperwork on the pile and placed the stack in the 'completed' box, she returned to her work, "Well perhaps if my division generated less paperwork, and my taichō did more of his, I wouldn't work so hard."

Shunsui was unaffected by her remark, it was banter that was decades old. She would complain that he didn't do enough work, but would turn and have most of it completed before he even gotten into the office. Albeit, he didn't get into the office before noon, but he never denied her the little bit of paperwork she left him to do. She would sigh exasperatedly as the papers piled upon his desk, but they were always completed by their due date and were perfect, just like his fukutaichō. "My beautiful Nanao-chan, have I ever let you down?"

Agitated, she bit back a sarcastic remark and simply said, "No sir, you haven't."

Noticing the sudden change in his Nanao-chan, he decided that he ruffled her feathers enough for one day, well at least until after the meeting. "I am going to go see Jūshirō."

"Very well taichō, I will be sure to send a hell butterfly to Ukitake Taichō informing him that you should arrive at the meeting with him."

"My darling Nanao-chan doesn't trust me." He pouted, giving her the best puppy dog face he had.

Over the years, she had become immune to that look, but she couldn't help but think about how it made him look. "First of all, I am not _your_ Nanao-chan," She revealed a fan out of thin air and pointed it threateningly at her taichō. "and secondly, since when have you ever been on time to a meeting that I nor Ukitake Taichō have dragged you to?"

Shunsui watched her fan like a hawk, "maybe I like it when you get rough with me." He smiled ruthfully. He ducked, narrowly evading the fan that flew through the air, aimed precisely for the spot between his eyes. He laughed heartily as he made his way out of the office, his boisterous laughter filling the compound and alerting the division members to his departure. As soon as he had stepped outside the office door he shunpoed clear across Seireitei, to the outskirts of the 13th Division.

Shunsui never shunpoed all the way to the 13th division offices, he liked the walk too much. Jūshirō had an exceptional taste for koi ponds, and anything that related to water. It was clearly evident in his shikai. Shunsui believed it to be fitting to his personality. The calm, placate swell of ocean waves, but a mind as sharp and fast as lightening. He was pulled from his reverie as he witnessed a white bushy head stalking away from the 13th Division offices, and the very air around him chilled to a frosty degree.

"Tōshirō-kun make sure you steer clear of the 11th, Yachiru-chan will want to share your bag of treats." Jūshirō called out to the young taichō.

Shunsui could have sworn he heard the child prodigy grumble, "Steer clear? I am running straight for the little pink headed hellion." He held back a chuckle as Hitsugaya taichō headed towards his division with a large sack of what appeared to be candy and a determination that would frighten away the most war hearty hell hound as he bounded straight for the 11th Division.

"You know, he hates it when you do that." Shunsui interjected, meeting his long time friend on the veranda of his division.

He smiled, "Yes I do know, but someone has to teach him to lighten up. He takes his job too seriously."

"I believe that is best territory left to Ran-chan." Shunsui replied impishly.

"Speaking of fukutaichōs, I have been informed that I am to drag you to the taichō and fukutaichō meeting." A soft knowing smile graced his features.

Shunsui scratched his head sheepishly, "Yare, I made her angry again. I thought it best to give her some space."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Jūshirō stated, taking the first slow steps to the 1st Division.

"It's fascinating and irritating at the same time. First, everything is as it has been for the past several decades, and then she snaps." Shunsui gestured grandly with his hands. "I think today, she was ready to shove a lightning bolt up my ass." He continued with a sudden hurt weaved in his voice as this image passed through his mind.

Jūshirō stifled a chuckle as he thought deeply about this subject. "She did sound rather perturbed in her hell butterfly." He watched his best friend's trouble facial features deciding how he should approach the delicate discussion. "Is there something in particular that you could have said to upset her?" It was a simple question, but if answered right would tell Jūshirō everything he needed to know.

"Not that I know of." Shunsui added, defeated.

"Think hard on it old friend. Is there nothing that you say repeatedly that would invoke such retaliation?"

Shunsui pondered this question in silence for a long while, before finally speaking. "Usually I pride myself on my ability to understand others. How can one little fukutaichō leave me so perplexed."

"Perhaps it is the enigma that is Nanao-san that leaves you so mesmerized." Jūshirō added airily.

"To be mesmerized is in my nature old friend, my Nanao-chan captivates me completely with every minute that passes while I am in her presence." Shunsui sang dramatically placing his hands over his heart.

"Then you should perhaps discover what you do that angers her so, or you will spend less time with her."

Shunsui froze in mid step gawking at his friend. "That is not an option." His voice was suddenly much cooler, and serious. The very tone of his deep voice could have sent young shinigami running for the hills.

"Well then, I suggest you figure it out soon." Jūshirō stepped onto the steps that lead to the meeting hall, disappearing into the depths of the large room. Shunsui heard his delighted voice echo, "Good afternoon Nanao-san, I have brought your taichō as you had requested."

Nanao bowed politely, "Thank you Ukitake Taichō, I should not have put you in such a position."

Jūshirō waved his hand dismissively, "There is no need for you to be so formal Nanao-san."

However, before she was able to give him any sort of response she found herself in the arms of none other than her own taichō. "My sweet, beautiful Nanao-chan! I missed you so much." There was a loud _thwack_ and a gurgled "ow" as Shunsui gently set his aggravated Nanao-chan down. Holding her fan tightly in one hand, Nanao proceeded to threaten her taichō once more. "_Taichō_!" The fan disappeared into her sleeve just as quickly as it had appeared.

This time, Jūshirō did not withhold his laughter. Flustered, Nanao took her position in line, behind her taichō's position fixing her hair and had suddenly become disheveled. "Well my friend, I do believe we found the cause of Nanao-san's problems."

Shunsui's eyes suddenly lightened, "What?"

Jūshirō laughed, "You."

"It's a good thing I am not paying you." Shunsui stated as he left his friend to take his position so that the meeting could begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! This is _extremely_ belated and _incredibly_ teasing of me. For that, I am very sorry. I haven't forgotten about this story. Truth be told, I was in a very rough patch of my life when I started working on it. I use writing as a stress reliever and a way to release the cork on my bottled up emotions. Happily, my life has become exceedingly less chaotic, but reversely I lost my muse. Thank you for all the supportive comments and reminders that this story is still here. I have been playing with a couple of ideas for where I want to run with it (now that I don't remember where I had originally intended to take it) so I hope to have an update of some sort in the near future. I have also been doing some completely original writing, but I _will_ take a moment to work on this. You all are awesome!


End file.
